Tainted Love
by SweetDesiresXx
Summary: Two evil and nasty persons are stuck in a prison world together... Let's see how Kai & Katherine did handle that time spend together. Between the 'death' of Katherine and the arrival of Kai
1. Chapter 1

Everything ended quickly. As Bonnie assured me she didn't do anything to what happened to me, I was preparing to die and find Nadia somewhere else. Surely, I knew I wouldn't go in heaven (as I'm not a believer, I can't say it clearly exists) but I wasn't sure to go in hell though. The wind intensified as quick as a tornado comes, and my body felt like attracted to the source of that wind. I closed my eyes and prayed to find Nadia soon, so I could catch up with her. But nah, my fate wasn't that. No heaven, no hell. The wind sent me in a place I knew too well. When I opened my eyes, I sighed. The Salvatore mansion of course. And the first thought I had was 'Did I do a 'back-in-time' travel?' Is someone playing with me so I can change my fate by sending me to the past? Nah. Of course not. I stood up, still a little groggy, and walked around the mansion.

-HELLO? Somebody there? HELLOOOO!

I sighed with anger, determined to find out why I was sent there and if there was someone with me. Because, don't doubt it, I hated to be lonely.

-Hello! I screamed, hopeless. Fuck that. If I'm gonna spend the rest of my life here, please AT LEAST SEND SOMEONE SO I DON'T DIE ALONE!

-Well, don't scream like that, I ain't deaf, love.

The voice behind my back was suave but it wasn't a voice I heard before. I finally was about to meet someone new. Someone who didn't knew me. I turned to see the face that went with this suave voice. A young man, with brown hair and awesome and deep blue eyes. Baby face.

-Who are you?

-What a shame no one knows me. I'm Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

-I know, I know.

-What?

-Who names his child Kai? Actually, it's a shortcut of my real forename... Thought it was too... Evil... My name is Ma-...

-You talk too much.

-Okay, brunette. Calm down.

-Uh. Don't think you can command me.

-Sure I could.

-Sure you won't.

-Ouhhh, fire in this girl. I can do this too.

He raised his right hand and saluted me, just before the tip of his fingers started to burn.

-You're a witch...

-Not exactly. More than that. Long story.

-Guess what? I mumbled. I don't care.

-You should.

-Where am I?

-Prison world. Means you're stuck with me forever. Awesome isn't it?

-Yeah, we'll have so much fun together that I rather be dead than staying here with you.

-Unfortunately, you don't have quite the choice, love. You're stuck. And no way to get out of here. Please don't cry.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, then went to the mansion's kitchen, closely followed by Kai. As I was looking through every cupboards and drawers of the room, I decided to question my eternity roommate.

-Soooooo... Kai, is it? Why in the hell are you there?

-Long story.

-I think we have the eternity to hear each other stories. Why don't you start, huh? I said while I grabbed a pack of biscuits. Come on, don't be shy, fire-starter.

-Fire-starter? Really? What a nickname...

-Hm, better than 'the-guy-who-can-burn-the-tip-of-his-fingers', don't you think?

-Far better, yes.

-So... What did you do to end up here all alone forever? Killed the wrong witch?

-Actually... I killed my coven, he mumbled.

-Wow, how impressive. Or nah.

-Not impressive enough for you?

-I've seen better. Trust me, in 539 years of living, I've seen a lot.

-539? So what, you were a vamp?

-Yeah, and after that, a bitch turned me human with a fucking cure and I died. And you know the rest. I ended up here.

-You didn't told me who you are. Or were.

-I'm Katherine. But you can call me Kat.

-Katherine... OMG! Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrouva? THE original döppelganger? No waaaaay!

-The one and only.

-You're such a legend! So nice to meet you, he said while bending down to do a reverence.

-Bitch please, I'm not a queen, I sighed with disdain.

-Bitch please, you're a hell of a vamp if you're not aware. The famous Katherine Pierce here with me. Indeed, we're gonna have so much fun together.

-I said it with disregard.

-Guess what? I love it when you disregard me, love.

-I rather be dead.

-Well, technically, you are D.E.A.D. Who said we couldn't have fun and be dead at the same time?

-Sound like a plan.

-A funny one, I hope.

I ate my biscuits as Kai smiled nastily. The queen and her buffoon may have fun together soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

-You don't visit the place? Gosh, it's awesome. So much rooms, beautiful stuff and all.

-Actually, I know it. Does the Salvatore brothers rings a bell to you?

-Should them?

-Nope… I just turned them.

-And what is the tragedy?

-Long story.

-I thought we had the eternity to tell you long stories, vampy queen?

-Stop calling me that or I swear I'll...

-You'll what? Kill me? Too late... I'm already dead, he mumbled with a nasty smile.

-I'll need more than biscuits to tell my story. There should be a bottle of bourbon somewhere.

-My company isn't enough?

-Everything is better with bourbon, trust me.

-I didn't saw bourbon… Sorry you'll have to tell me your story as you're sober.

I grinned and went to the living-room, in search of that bottle I needed. My story wasn't quite normal. Hunted, scared, dead and so on. I lived five hundred years running and surviving. I need that bourbon to tell.

-I really need a drink. Is the Mystic Grill open?

-What's that?

-The place where I'll be drinking until I'll get drunk.

-I didn't get out of the mansion yet.

-Excuse me? Are you living like a monk? Are you a monk? Damn, don't say…

-Outside can be dangerous, I'm like public enemy number one…

-Is little baby afraid? I said with irony. Poor lit...

I didn't end my sentence that I flew through the living-room and hit the wall. I hide myself behind the sofa waiting for Kai to calm down. I heard glass or porcelain smash against the wall and hoped that Kai wouldn't kill me or send me somewhere else.

-I'm sorry… He said, lengthening the consonant. I get all... fuzzy sometimes… Voices…

-You're… Mad.

-THEY ALL SAY THAT! But guess what… Everyone is a little cray-cray in their own way… Sure you have madness in you, vamp queen.

I stood up and stayed behind the sofa, scared of what he could do to me. He was waiting, standing against the doorframe, and waved his hand at me.

-I still need a drink.

-And I still need to leave this place.

-Come with me. I'll make you a private tour of Mystic Falls… Or whatever version of it.

We left the mansion, crossed the garden and walked to Mystic Falls' downtown. The town was empty of every ounce of life it normally had, but everything was at the same place. And so we entered into the Mystic Grill. An old jukebox was playing outdated music but what I needed was present: a wall full of alcohol bottles.

-Is your story that terrible?

-It'll be up to you to decide if it is or isn't once I would have told you. 539 years of misery is very long, as you imagine…

-Don't be so dramatic… I'm bored as hell.

-So, I said after I went behind the desk, what do you want? Bourbon, tequila sunrise, pina colada? What would make you happy?

-Surprise me, vamp queen.

I planted a toothpick in his hand and grunted. I was tired of being treated as a vampire, especially after that Elena - I didn't missed that bitch by the way - made me swallow the cure without my consent.

-Bitch…

-Huh?

Kai was around the old jukebox, picking a song and using his magic to choose, as I continued to prepare our cocktails. The toothpick was placed on the counter like it wasn't planted in his hand only a few minutes earlier.

-That's cheating…

-Do you prefer Cyndi Lauper or Michael Jackson?

-Whatever… But that's still cheating.

-Guess it'll be Cyndi.

He came back and sat on a bar stool, his fingers hammering the counter, seeming impatient to drink. I studied his face as I was cutting a lemon to do two mojitos. He had a baby face, early twenties, maybe less. Thin scars curved his not so angelic face, and his eyes were looking around.

-I like it.

-What?

-This place. It's so cool.

-There's a bartender in the actual Mystic Falls that serves mojitos like heavenly delicious… I don't know if mine will be as good as his, but tada!

I gave the glass of mojito to my partner before tinning them and cheer.

-To our loneliness in this prison world.

-Yeah. May the loneliness end soon, he said as he tasted the beverage. Uhhh… What did you put in this mojito?

-Mint, vodka and lemon.

-You'll never be a bartender, chica. It's rum, not vodka.

-My curriculum vitae doesn't mention a bartender job. Sorry. Is it so disgusting that you can't drink it?

-Well, it feels weird in mouth, but it's drinkable.

-Then drink instead of talking. Shot?

-Shot.

We drank your glass in one swallow and I felt a stir as the alcohol passed in my stomach. He went behind the counters as I sat on it, watching him prepare another drink.

-So… Katerina Petrova…

-Katherine.

-Your original name is Katerina, isn't it? Why not use it?

-Because.

-Come on…

-To explain how I became Katherine, I have to tell the story of Katerina. They are two different people.

-Really?

I took a deep breath and looked Kai in the eyes.

-Once upon a time, in Bulgaria…


	4. Chapter 4

-I was born around the fifteen century. My family was quite wealthy and I never lacked of something. At the age of sixteen, I met a boy, the man of what should have been my life and fell pregnant. I was going to have a beautiful baby I was going to love and raise, helped by my parents. I carried her to term but nothing happened like I expected and my father, too proud of his situation took her away from me at the second she was out and claimed that "it would be better" if she disappeared now. He disowned and banished me as a punishment for embarrassing the Petrova name. A few years later, as I was still in England and that I adjusted quite well to the english life, a friend of mine introduced me to Lord Elijah who introduced me to his brother, Klaus. But if I knew, I shouldn't have met him because I was doomed as soon as I looked at him.

-The curse...

-Yeah. He wanted to sacrifice me to break the curse that was placed on him. But I succeeded to escape thanks to my friend and hid myself. I turned on the same night.

-But why?

-I didn't want to be pursued by Klaus all my life. The only way for me to live was to turn into a vampire. My blood would had no utility for Klaus if I wasn't human anymore. I was free. Klaus, to have a revenge on me, slaughtered my whole family. It left me a bitter taste and I decided from there to have no mercy for anyone as anyone had no mercy for me, and I shut my humanity off. I anglicized my name so Klaus couldn't find me and I started my new life as Katherine Pierce.

-And the Döppelganger stuff? I never truly understood the background of it.

-Döppelgangers... We are just identical people created by Nature as a revenge. Nature's law was that all living things must die one day. But a witch created an immortality spell so the first male Döppelganger, Silas, could live with her forever, instead of the female Döppel, Amara, who was the witch's handmaiden. By creating that spell, the balance of Nature was broken and copies of Silas and Amara were created to counter it. In short, we're loopholes.

-Fantastic.

-It's a curse. I get to live with people looking identical to me. How's that fantastic?

-I think it is.

-I don't care about what you think.

-Stop being rude, **he said, serving us a drink.** Mojito? With rum, this time.

-Gladly. I need to drink. And forget.

-I lost the bet.

-What bet?

-I bet with myself that you had a much better reason to be a bitch. I can say I'm disappointed of you, Kat. You aren't the baddest bitch of all.

-Dude, I am.

-True? Prove it.

 **I took my glass and hurled it on Kai's face before breaking a broomstick in two and throw it on Kai's shoulder.**

-Outch.

-Is it bitchy enough? I can do so much worse, **I smiled with a smirk.**

-Like what?

-Hook you to the wall and cut your body until you don't have an ounce of blood in your veins.

-That's sadistic.

-I'm Katherine Pierce. Don't underestimate me or you'll see who you are really facing. Enjoy your mojito.

 **I went outside the bar and watch the place around. No one was here except Kai and me. I sighed and returned inside the bar, where I found Kai pressing a dishcloth on his wound.**

-So, _babyface_ , are you going to spend the rest of your life here or do you have a clue about getting out?

-Getting out? **He laughed.** You can't.

-You're a witch. Search in your books. Wait... Do you know how to read, _babyface_?

-Stop that.

-Get over it, _whiner_.

 **Suddenly, the windows exploded and the glass flew in all directions, cutting my skin.**

-If you're a bitch, I'm much worse. Guess I should have put a _"beware the dog"_ sign on the front door. Anyway...

 **I took the stake made of the broomstick and threw it in Kai's direction but I flew against the wall with the impossibility to move, and then, everything just turned and I collapsed.**


End file.
